If you were mine
by BlackRose2131
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up, but it is completely amicable. Hermione goes to Hogwarts to teach as DADA, everything has changed. What will happen? Obviously this is Potter-verse, so you know something has to happen because well it is always those three... There will be lemons, there will be fluff,there will be friendship, there will be plot twists! Ewe?
1. Thunder

AN: Hello and welcome! I am so excited that you have decided to join me on this adventure! This is going to be a playlist themed story and a chose who she ends up with! So disregard the Epilogue! On that note though this won't be a Ron bashing story, he will have his temper, but I could never see him cheating or hurting Hermione.

I own no rights to Harry Potter or any of the songs that I will be mentioning! Harry Potter and the characters are owned by J.K Rowling.

Chapter one: Thunder (This song and lyrics are owned by Imagine Dragons)

~0Thunder0~

Hermione stared at Ron, they had been going out for a few years since the war but it honestly was not working. It was more like dating a sibling as Ron had so eloquently pointed out at the start of this conversation.

"Mione, look I know that this isn't working. We have been together for 3 years and we don't even share a room. I just feel like we are only still together because everyone expects it of us. Mum and dad are going to love you no matter what and you know that. We... we just both deserve to be happy..."

Hermione looked at him awestruck, of course by no means did she disagree with the man sitting before her, but it still shocked her that he was making such a mature and well thought out decision.

"Ronald, you have grown so much. You know I will always love you right? ... just not..."

"Not in the way that we will be happy the way we deserve to be" he finished for her.

Hermione smiled up at the boy who had grown up so much, she guessed war did that to people, he was a striking man but she knew at the end of the day he, no THEY were not right for one another. She looked around the Leaky and sighed.

"You get to tell your mother!" Ron looked at her in horror when he realized that the job of telling Molly would fall upon him. They both made eye contact and broke out laughing at what was to come. Hermione lacked any fear because she knew no matter what the Weasleys would love her and consider her their own. Just like when Harry and Ginny broke up, Ginny was a wild one that Hermione adored but even she could see Harry and Ginny doomed from the start. Harry ended up with Luna, and was pretty sure Ginny was seeing Theo or maybe Blaise? Molly had taken that one pretty badly, but she only wanted everyone happy in the end.

Ron stood up pulling Hermione from her thoughts, she stood to hug him.

There was not a trace of awkwardness in their hug, if anything it felt like a burden was lifted.

"Love you 'Mione" "Love you as well Ronald, now go get back to work. I need to pack for America!" Hermione said hidden in his embrace.

"We both know that you are more than ready and packed for that trip." Hermione snorted at this, but he was right "Anyways be safe, we will see you when you get back."

They broke apart and parted ways. Hermione headed back to Grimmauld place to make sure she had everything for her flight the next morning. She was heading to Florida in the US to visit her parents, something about loving Australia, but being to dangerous so moving to the American version that was apparently safer. She knew that everything was packed but she still wanted to make sure one more time.

After she triple checked everything she headed downstairs for some tea. Luna lived with Harry, Ron and herself but she was visiting her father while Harry was away on a mission. Ron would not return home until after she went to bed. She laughed to herself that she lived in the same house of her now ex-boyfriend, but they never shared a room. Oh well, time to move forward.

That night she fell asleep quickly ready for the next day.

Hermione woke in the morning feeling refreshed, she had the most amazing dream. She was talking to this highly intelligent and passionate man who felt familiar, and then his strong hands were on her. She shivered at the delicious dream wishing she had a face to put to it. Shaking herself out of it she got ready quickly to head to the airport. Once all of her stuff was shrunk and put in a reasonable suitcase and carry one with a notice-me-not she was on her way.

Apparition was always awful, and she dreaded she would never fully get the hang of it. Arriving at the airport she quickly checked her luggage and headed to her flight. Once she was finally seated and on her way she finally allowed her mind to wander on the 9-hour flight.

So much had changed in their life in the three years since the war. Harry had of course joined the Aurors, he still despised attention. Ron had as well, but he quit to work with George. George was slowly coming back thanks to Angelina and his family. Ginny was a spitfire if there ever was one and she kicked ass on the Holyhead Harpies, she was enjoying her life to the fullest. Molly was still Molly, though she was working with the ministry to put programs in place to help young wizards in need. Arthur was promoted under Kingsley who had become M.o.M. Arthur had found a way to manipulate muggle technology and use it in the magical world. It was booming and of course Kingsley came to Sunday dinners at the Burrow. Teddy was being raised by Andromeda, but she was getting on in age and would be moving in with Harry when Hermione moved out. Which brought Hermione full circle, she would start as the new Potions mistress in this upcoming school year. While originally planning to, and still intending to, take the ministry by storm Minerva had requested that Hermione come and teach DADA for two years, Hermione could never say no to her favorite teacher, so in a months time she would be sitting at the head table of Hogwarts as the new DADA professor.

The plane landed and woke Hermione, she didn't remember dozing off. Getting out of the airport was just as she expected, it didn't help of course that there was a quite a large storm raging outside which seemingly came from nowhere!

"Thanks Florida" she mumbled under her breath before heading outside. Atleast she could find a close space outside to apparate since no one else was risking the weather. Stepping out into the onslaught Hermione felt the rain and it felt like a cleansing, something that overwhelmed her. When the thunder started she realized she was spacing out in the rain. The thunder crashed and rocked the world around her as lightning decorated the sky. There was something about this moment that told her change was coming. Hermione turned on her foot and saw her parents house.

After the initial hugs were gotten out of the way Hermione headed upstairs to the guest room and changed into dry clothes.

"Dear, it is so good to have you here! We have so much planned for your visit, there is some cool 'history'" her mom snickered at her "joke" " and the beaches are fun. Just don't order their tea! They serve it cold. Now are you excited for your new job? How is Ron taking you not being home most the year? How is Harry? There haven't been any signs of that awful egg looking man have there?" "Jean slow down" her father Richard winked at Hermione.

Hermione collected her thoughts " I am so excited, I know America has a shorter history than ours but I am still excited. The beach will be lovely. Got it, no tea for me. I am very excited to be working at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley is the Ghost of Gryffindor(k) now which is nice, well as nice as it can be. I will get to work with Luna, she teaches divination, my old friend Neville who teaches herbology. I think Draco is also starting this year as potions master. Ron and I split up yesterday, before you react it was mutual and it is fine and it really was for the better." Her mom looked ready to burst but Hermione pushed on " Harry is wonderful, he is still very happy with Luna and he sends his love. That evil mans name was Voldemort and he will never return. There are a few die-hards left but they are weeding themselves out. Have I answered all your questions?"

"OH THANK THE POWERS ABOVE YOU TWO SPLIT UP!" Hermione looked at her mom bewildered "Sweetie, please understand I adore Ron and love his whole family, and I know that they will always love you, but you and Ron would NEVER work. Do not misunderstand me, you two would have an OK marriage, and he would never hurt you and you would never have to worry about anything, but there would be no passion. You two are also very different... Neither of you would get what you truly wanted out of life. You both are outstanding people who have saved the world, which actually goes for the three of you, but thats the thing is your trio has an unconditional love that is familial and that isn't what you need in a relationship." Her dad nodded his head in agreement.

"Ha! Well I am glad that everyone is on the same page, I am still waiting to hear from Molly as I left Ron to tell her." The three of them laughed at the thought and the rest of the day passed with catching up and a light dinner. Hermione made her way upstairs around 10 exhausted. She passed out shortly after hitting the sheets only waking up when the sun blasted her. The next two weeks blew by quickly, they had visited a beautiful old city called St. Augustine and traveled to Georgia for some real fried chicken. She even braved sweet tea, which was pretty good. Her last day in America started when her mother woke her up.

"Come on dear, we have got a fun day ahead of us!" A huge grin was splitting her mothers face and Hermione felt a sense of foreboding.

Hermiones fears were realized when her mother dragged her to this huge outdoor shopping mall that had two sides that you had to drive across to get to. Her mother dragged her from store to store making her try on new clothes and "updating" her wardrobe. Any time Hermione tried to reign her mom in her mom simply shot back that Hermione was now single and in her early 20s and there was no turning back! The pinnacle of her embarrassment was when her mother took her into a lingerie store! After a good 4 hours of shopping and more bags than she could count her mother declared it was time to head to their next destination.

The next destination happened to be a luxurious spa, after an hour of soaking someone came and told them the hairstylist was ready. Hermione shot her mother a look.

"What! I love you, but your hair needs to change! It is so unmanageable darling." Hermione huffed and followed the lady. Her mother was right, her hair was still atrocious. When the stylist looked at her she thought she saw fear pass over his face.

"Oh hun, it is wonderful to meet you, I'm David and I want you to trust me to work my magic!"

Hermione studied the man and then looked at her mother who was giving her a look that said 'trust the man!'

"Hermione, and I guess it couldn't get much worse"

"Thank you hun! You won't regret this" he gushed as he turned her away from the mirror and led her to the sink to wash her hair. After a nice shampoo she was led back to the chair where she closed her eyes and let David work his muggle magic on her birds nest. A few minutes later she opened her eyes when her head started to feel a few pounds lighter. Her hair was cut to her chin and fell in soft waves, she looked like she had walked out of the 1920s. Hermione gasped at her appearance

"David! This is phenomenal" David just smirked at his masterpiece that Hermione decided looked like a Malfoy smirk of smugness at his accomplishment, before walking away.

"Hermione you look gorgeous, not that you didn't before, but I can see your face!" Jean started waxing poetic about how Hermione was going to find the man of her dreams and so on.

The two left the spa shortly after to meet her father for dinner and then head home to pack for her return flight the following morning. Dinner went on without a hitch with her mom going on about the holidays and keeping in touch. Her father occasionally offering insight and keeping his mom calm. Her mother and father were perfect together and she adored them. She knew that she was going to miss them, but was glad she would soon see them again for the holidays when they came to Grimmauld place where they all started having Christmas. After finish packing and shrinking her brand new collection of clothes Hermione fell asleep. When morning came Hermione was woken again from a lovely dream of a passionate man with calloused hands. After a quick breakfast with her parents and lots of hugs from her mother Hermione headed out the door and apparated to the airport. Seconds after her arrival the rain came down hard and fast. The thunder crashed as Hermione ran for the cover of the airport.

AN: So here is the end of chapter one, please ignore any mistakes, it is three a.m where I am. I will be continuing this shortly, as this idea is in my head and I need to get it out. It was either this or Fremione, which still might happen, I just love this ship and wanna make a good story. Don't worry there are going to be lemons, and comedy, and plot twists! Please review, I promise to post soon!


	2. Haunting

AN: Hey y'all back at it tonight! Definitely channeling my Halsey tonight, which I feel I should let you guys know that I am a Slytherin so if I make Gryffindork jokes it is just my level of petty 3. This chapter might hit a few people in their feels just a heads up...

I sadly still own no rights to Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Halsey owns her song Haunting that inspired this chapter.

~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H

Haunting- Halsey

Hermione sighed as she shrugged into a cute crimson sweater dress and black leggings. Tonight was her final night before she and Luna headed back to Hogwarts. The would be a party that would just be the Weasley clan, Hermione, Harry, Luna and a few of the Order members. Granted that was about 30 people, but a small get together nonetheless. Hermione walked down stairs where Ron, Luna, and Harry where waiting to floo to the Burrow. Ron had told Molly about the split and while she was sad that they had broken up she knew that nothing would change. The day after Hermione arrived home Molly had come over and made sure the girl knew that Hermione would always be her daughter both cried and Ron and Harry avoided the sitting room while Luna mumbled something about how tears shed out of pure love killed evil thoughts.

The four quickly floo'd to the Burrow which upon arrival smelled like heaven which was all thanks to Molly's' cooking. Harry quickly set of in search of Andromeda and Teddy while Luna went outside to dance in the fading sun. Ron and Hermione shared a small smile before Hermione set off to the kitchen to see if she could help, when she passed the clock she touched it as she thought briefly of Fred. Hermione painted a smile back on her face.

"Molly, we are all here. Can I do anything to help?" Hermione inquired.

"No no dear, almost done. Arthur set up the picnic table outside and most everyone is out there." Molly walked towards Hermione a quick hug before continuing "So go outside and join them! This Party is for you!"

"Yes Molly" Hermione smiled and headed out the door. Almost as soon as she was out the door she was assaulted by a long curtain of red hair, which really wasn't shocking considering where she was, that was Ginny.

"It is so good to see you! It has been a month, and I desperately miss girl time!"

"Hahah well I am sorry some of us are world famous quidditch players and little old me had to visit her parents" Hermione joked to her long time girl friend.

"Well I almost flew to Flor- e Da when I heard my brother robbed me of having you as a legal sister, but I realized it was never meant to be. He wasn't the Weasley for you." Ginny finished with a knowing look in her eye.

With a sigh Hermione addressed her friend "They really need to teach basic Geography in schools. Anyways, while I would always enjoy a random visit, I would not enjoy being kidnapped to marry a man that I love the same way I love you!" Hermione smirked at her friend.

Luna and Harry were walking over to join them as they watched the plates float to the table where the others were starting to gather.

"So Hermione, I am so glad that you will be at Hogwarts with me, the griblysnuffs must have thought you were a good addition to make McGonagall seek you out! It will be nice to have someone to spend time with as well as I won't have Harry and his broomsti-" Whatever Luna was about to say was lost behind Harry's hand. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks and he was only saved when Molly called everyone to the table.

Dinner was a great affair as always and the food was perfect. The biggest shock came when Fleur announced that she was pregnant with her second child. After that the atmosphere only improved if that was possible. Hermione looked around and was just happy to be surrounded by those she loved. It was hard to imagine that three years ago around this time everyone was just getting over the war, and the wizarding world was slowly rebuilding. The night was coming to a close and the four floo'd back to their house. They all hugged each other before Luna very adamantly was dragging Harry to their room.

"Don't forget to cast sound-proofing" Ron yelled up to the two. Ron started walking up the stairs

"Hey Mione, make sure you have fun now that you will be on the other side of the desk. Oh... and tell Fred hi. I have heard from some customers that he makes Peeves look like an angel"

Hermione smiled up at him "Of course, and make sure you get out of that shop for something other than family dinner!" She heard Ron chuckle as he reached his room. Hermione went to the library one last time, she was already packed, and just enjoyed the quiet. She knew that starting in a week all the students would arrive and she probably wouldn't have this time to herself. After a few minutes she padded to her room and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the year to come.

The next day was busy as Luna and Hermione hurriedly got the rest of their things together and said their farewells before flooing directly to Minervas office.

Minerva was expecting the two, though she would never admit it, Hermione was her favorite and she was so excited to have her on staff and Luna was a gentle soul she would protect to her dying breath. The three of them exchanged hugs and Dumbledores portrait was excited to see them and inquired about their well-being, Snape on the other hand muttered something or another about bleeding hearts.

The two were escorted to their rooms by a well kept looking elf. After Hermione settled in she decided to head up to the Gryffindor(K) common room and see if Fred was about, she hoped she wouldn't have to brave the dungeons.

As she was making her way up she felt some sorrow as the last time she had been here had been shortly after the war when the school was still being rebuilt. Kingsley had forbidden any of the students who had fought in the war to be apart of the rebuild, but Hermione had needed to borrow a book and was given permission, which she used to slightly explore the school. Granted it had gone back to how it had looked and the walls didn't feel like they were dripping evil. The biggest addition was all the ghosts...

Hermione made her way into the room as the fat lady didn't require a password over summer. She was also in luck as she saw Fred and Peeves rigging some device to one of the lesser, but still used shelves in the commons. When Hermione cleared her throat Fred looked at her, and by the look on his face you would think HE was the one who saw a ghost.

"Thank you Peeves, I will come to you later to fix that issue we were discussing in the Slytherin restroom." Fred said in the way of a dismissal.

Hermione just rolled her eyes while Peeves floated off singing "K-i-s-s-i-n-g in a tree, to bad he's a ghost and they'll never be!" The cackle was the last thing the two heard before Fred turned his attention to Hermione.

"Well I don't wanna seem transparent but I would hug you if not for obvious reasons" he winked at her though she really didn't find that pun funny.

She went and sat on the couch where he joined her.

"You look good Mione, you have grown up to be such a beautiful young woman, not that you weren't always pretty. Just that the years have only increased that."

"It has only been three years Fred. You look like you haven't aged a day" he winked at her for that little joke.

"Well what can I say I will always be the best looking twin" a sadness crossed over his face but he carried on " How is my Ickle Ron treating you, do I need to have him pranked?"

Hermione laughed at this " No, he is doing really well, but we actually ended our relationship about a month ago. We just weren't meant to be a couple. I think the loss in the war and people just made us happen."

"Damn it all to hell!" Fred looked mad "You should have ended up with me. If I had made it, you would have been mine and I would have been yours"

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, she knew he was right. He had after all been her first kiss.

It had been the night that the trio went on the run. She was hiding in the Burrow before the reception when Fred had found her. By this time they had flirted many times but nothing ever came of it. Hermione thought it just his personality but she couldn't get the twin out of her mind. It had been the best kiss she had to date. Sadly it was short lived and a quick whispered promise that they would talk about it after the wedding was obviously postponed. The year had passed and it had felt like a distant dream. Then the Battle happened and the lackluster kiss with Ron brought her kiss with Fred to the forefront of her brain, but after that when they were mourning the dead Fred was among them. The rest is all she wrote. Sadly even though he had returned as a ghost there was no way the two would ever work.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as the tears spilled across her face.

Fred looked at her than "Mione, it isn't your fault. Death happens and now I get to play with Peeves and George even sneaks in sometimes to see me. Hermione was not shocked by this tidbit about George.

The two made eye contact and she felt his cool ethereal hand graze against her cheek and though it made her feel frozen to the core she couldn't bring herself to move. When his lips gently brushed hers she prayed for above all for his lips to become solid and warm, yet to her sorrow that would not be what fate had in store. After that they talked for a couple more hours enjoying their time when her stomach growled. Realizing it was time for lunch she parted ways with Fred and quickly headed back to her chambers to freshen up and make sure there were no tear stains left.

As she was walking out of her portrait hole she walked into a very firm and warm chest, before she fell back she felt calloused strong hands wrap around her to keep her from falling. Once she righted herself she looked up at her hero, with dark blonde hair and a cute smile she looked up at a very grown up Neville Longbottom.

"All good there Mione?" he chuckled.

"y-Yes thank you for catching me!"

"Well I figured I could escort you to lunch, I am so glad that you are going to be here and that we will get to catch up" Neville stated as he took in Hermiones appearance. She had grown up a lot and her short haircut really flattered her. She had curves in all the right places and looked like she was beating men off left and right, he had always had a thing for her back in school and he wouldn't be shocked if those feelings came back. It didn't help that when he ran into Luna the girl simply stated that Hermione was single and then skipped off.

"You are such a sweetheart Neville. I truly am looking forward to catching up."

The two walked to the great hall making small talk and when they arrived Hermione was shocked to see the head table was more like the student tables so the professors could talk to one another. Neville sat across from Hermione and Luna soon joined them. Before the food was served Draco Malfoy walked in, he made brief eye contact with Hermione before he nodded and went and sat down next to the transfiguration professor.

"Hermione!" A gruff voice called and Hermione easily got out of her seat and into the arms of her favorite half-giant.

"Hagrid it is so good to see you! Easter was just to long ago!" He joined the rest of the staff taking a place near Minerva and close enough to chat with Hermione. Lunch passed with a lot of small talk and Hermione was really looking forward to this upcoming year. As lunch came to an end Malfoy approached her "Granger, I would like to talk to you if you have a chance after lunch" his voice lacked any malice and Neville was just looking at her and nodding letting her know she would be safe.

"Of course Malfoy, let me just finish up and we can meet in my office if that is ok with you" he nodded his assent and walked off.

"Don't worry Malfoy has gotten a lot better he keeps to himself mostly but he isn't prejudiced anymore, still a git, but atleast he doesn't hate everyone."

Hermione looked at Neville " Well that is good to know, I am going to head to my office until dinner and start setting up. Maybe after dinner we could all go for a walk or to the room of requirement?"

"Oh that sounds lovely" Luna piped in. "Sure" and with that Hermione headed to her new office.

When she arrived she got straight to work while waiting for Malfoy. She was reading a book and pacing her office when she yet again walked in a firm chest and strong arms with calloused hands that gripped her, she really hoped this wasn't becoming her M.o. When she looked up she saw Malfoy who if she was being honest with herself expected to see a look of disgust on his face because she had touched him. Instead to her shock he had an amused smirk.

"While I must say you have grown up Granger, some of your traits have stayed the same." There was no hint of disdain in his voice and a hint of a smile playing at his lips so she giggled at his statement. A look passed over his face she couldn't decipher but it didn't seem to hold hatred so she let it pass.

"Well Malfoy I don't know if I can say the same about you, we are having a rather pleasant conversation!"

"I have grown Granger, I am not the foolish young man I was. I know that it has only been three years but even before the Battle I knew I was on the wrong side, and the only reason I had stayed was for my mother. I am asking your forgiveness, which I will admit I never do, but I don't want us to have any ill will toward one another and I hate how I treated you. You are one of the smartest and most talented witches I have ever met and I woudl like us to at the very least have an amicable professional relationship."

It didn't take Hermione long to make up her mind "Of course Malfoy. We all make mistakes and while some are bigger than others I don't think holding hate in my heart would benefit either of us. I make no promises that I will be inviting you for Sundays at the Burrow but I also won't judge you for the past. You have shown over the past three years that you have changed and you seem truly remorseful" While Hermione had not seen Malfoy since his trial, she knew that he was working hard to prove he was changed. She couldn't hate a man who was trying to do better.

"Thank you Granger, I do look forward to working with you." With that he left her to her thoughts.

Hermione was really going to enjoy working at Hogwarts.

~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H~~H

AN: Alright and that is the second chapter done! So now it is up to y'all to vote, who should Hermione end up with? You have met the contestants so cast your vote! I really wanna start building that relationship and getting to the juicy stuff so cast your votes quickly.

Thanks!~Rose


End file.
